fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon is a post nuclear war anarchist utopia.
There are many strange things in the pokemon world that are explained away just by saying “oh it’s a kid’s game”. But I have a theory that explains most of these things quit well. The world of pokemon is a post nuclear war anarchist utopia. The world of pokemon is made up of various regions. Not different nations or states or provinces just regions. There is a conspicuous absence of government in the pokemon world. There aren't any courthouses nor is there a military. there aren’t even police accept for a small local police force in each town who seem to not car what happens unless someone is being a total common goodness ignoring ass hole like the members of team rocket or plasma and others like them. Then there’s how 10 year olds set out on journeys across the wide world with no adult supervision. In pokemon black and white Bianca's father strongly disapproves of her going on a pokemon journey but she goes anyway. Her dad must not have the legal right to stop her as parents do today. The pokemon world seems to have no centralized or local government at all, and minimal law and law enforcement. There is also the absence of threats from bad people. No one is worried about these children being abducted, murdered, raped, or even robbed. All of this points to an anarchist society with impossibly good people. Other than team rocket and the like there aren’t even thieves in pokemon. This brings us to the post nuclear war part of the theory. At some point the world of pokemon was just like ours. Maybe even ours? It had large militarized governments building nukes, mountains of laws and regulations requiring courts to interpret the law and settle disputes, and common place crime and violence necessitating organized, empowered law enforcement and personal vigilance. Until nuclear war broke out and made the whole surface of the earth an irradiated waste. Humans had to live underground in fallout shelters for generations. While it takes all kinds in our world in the fallout shelters there are many kinds that would not be tolerated. With finite resources some people just weren’t going to make it. And when it came time to choose who got put outside in the rad-storm they chose the greedy, thieves, violent, sexual deviants, and just plain ass holes. And this intolerance continued the whole time they were underground waiting out the radiation. This also explains the lack of black people in pokemon. Even if a good size black population made it to the shelters after centuries living underground with no exposure to sunlight everyone was white. They also taught new generations how large governments made the weapons and caused the war that forced them underground and that no government or organization should ever be that powerful again. By the time the decedents of the survivors emerged they were a new breed of humans who didn’t even think of steeling, fighting, raping, or killing. The practice of population control (which would have been necessary in the fallout shelters) also carried over from the shelters. This is evident by most of the world being rural country with only small villages and most families having only one child. Even thousands of years after leaving the shelters humans haven’t repopulated and redeveloped the planet to prewar levels. This also explains the existence of pokemon. All pokemon have similarities to real animals because they are the successful mutations of all the prewar animals. Evolution stones are said to emit radiation that provoke changes in certain pokemon. That’s a clear connection between radiation and pokemon. And how did the stones become irradiated to begin with? They never say if or how the stones are manufactured that I know of. You also have plant animal combinations like bulbasaur who look like the results of nuclear testing. And what does this theory mean for team rocket and their colleges? Whichever team is starting trouble their stated goal is always to take over the world. Who rise up to stop them? Not the police or army or the pokemon equivalent of the CIA but ordinary people. Like they know the cavalry isn’t coming and if they don’t handle it themselves it’s not going to be taken care of. Going by this theory team rocket’s and all the other teams goal of taking over the world is the antithesis of the philosophy all of society is based on. That philosophy being “government is bad”. This theory also explains all of the teams inept strategies for taking over the world. It hasn’t occurred to them to beat up or just kill the trainers that get in their way because they are still from the same stock of humanity that had to play nice or die for centuries in the fallout shelters. Category:Video Games Category:Candidates for deletion